


A Cloak

by FrantheAnne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Petra joined the Special Operations Squad. Petra's cloak is torn, and the wind is frigid. Captain Levi lends a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cloak

_It's cold._

Petra shivered, the wind tearing through the holes in her cloak.

It had gotten torn by a Titan's fingernail when she'd gotten too close. Luckily, she'd gotten away and killed it, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins had long since faded, and now she was left with nothing but a chill with icy fingers that scraped at her bones.

She curled into a ball by the campfire, trying to warm up during the little time the Corps had set aside for regrouping and gathering their forces.

Her shoulder slumped. Petra felt defeated, alone, and empty, nevermind that she'd killed a Titan all on her own.

A weight flopped on her shoulders, and she looked up in surprise.

"Captain Rivaille-"

Levi looked down at her. "I have an extra cloak. Keep it. You'll need it."

Petra, thunderstruck by the gesture of kindness from a man known throughout the Corps as being stoic and cold, could only nod mutely in assent.

As Petra drew Levi's cloak tightly over her own torn, tattered cloak, Levi turned to walk away.

"Thank-you," Petra murmured.

Levi turned back to her.

"Don't thank me. I saw you out there today. You killed that Titan, even though you were scared shitless. And no one died. It was just you fighting that Titan, and no one died. I could use you on my team. But you won't be of much use to _anyone_  if you die out here from something as stupid as hypothermia. Stay warm and then join my team."

 _Join the Special Operations Squad? Me?_ Petra eyes widened, and she nodded, slowly at first, then more vigorously. "It'd be an honor, captain."

Levi waved her off. "Just stay alive, Private Ral. Just do me a favor and stay alive."


End file.
